


All Hounds go to Hell

by DashingBlitz



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Sometimes Sad, mostly happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingBlitz/pseuds/DashingBlitz
Summary: A Younger Moxxie finds a small Hellhound of his own and starts taking care of her. With all the Joy and Hardship that comes with taking care of a Baby at a young age.
Relationships: Blitzo & Loona (Helluva Boss), Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Loona (Helluva Boss)/Original Character(s), Millie & Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Charakter & Moxxie & Millie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There
> 
> Im terribly sorry for my Gramma because english is not my First language. 
> 
> I Hope you enjoy this fanfiction and can give me some Ideas for future Chapters.

It was the Morning after the Extermination. A lone Imp walked down the Streets of ImpCity in the Pride Ring. The middle sized Imp took in the cool Morning Air as he heard the distant sounds of the Turf Wars already starting. He ran his hand through his white spiked hair. His heart was heavy thinking of the people he lost over the last night. He didn't have a tear left, just the nagging fear to meet new people and to lose not even a year later. 

The Imp looked at the few people he was meeting on his way; they had the same empty eyes as he had. No one cared for each other after that night either they were happy to live or thinking about the people they lost. 

He was ripped out of his thoughts as he heard a small cry out of a back alley between a Bakery and an old Drug Store. The sound made him stop dead in his tracks and he was thinking about just keep walking forward as he heard the small cry again. On the second thought it sounded like a baby crying. “Who leaves a child out here alone?” He looked around, no one was near him not a single person like they all vanished out of nowhere. A cold wind blew threw his cloth and he shivered leightly. A peak wouldn't hurt was what came through his mind as he walked down the alley to the Sound that was getting louder each step he took. It could be a trap of someone who tries to mug people the day after the Extermination. At the end of the alley he took another look around. There was nothing but a small cardboard box at the end between the two buildings. The Imp bent down to open the box and his eyes widened in shock as he found a tiny Hellhound wrapped in a kitchen towel in the box. The big red eyes of the baby hound stared back at him for a moment before it started crying again. 

He didn't know what got to him but he picked up the small bundle of fur and kitchen towel before he softly started cradling it in his arm. “It's ok little one i got you” The Imp whispered softly with yellow eyes fixed on the hound. “Who would leave their child out in the cold? I can't let it lay here”. After the words were spoken he threw a quick look over the box for anything else but it was empty. Softly sighing he turned around and left the alley before walking, taking the small hound to his home into the warmth he needed a better place to think. 

A short walk later he held the tiny bundle in one arm trying to unlock his door to his small apartment. “Stupid key i hate this lock”. It took him a short while before the lock finally clicked and he walked inside looking for a good place to put the small bundle. He settled the hound down on his old couch which was a gift from his Parents as he moved out that was years ago but he never got rid of it because it reminded him of his Parents. “So now what?” His eyes were on the hound that stared back at him like he was expecting an answer he knew no was coming but still he thought it could help. His Phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket seeing a message saying “The Boss is dead ripped it yesterday see yourself as fired Mox. If you are still Alive that is”. After all that was the message that he kinda was expecting but it still hit him hard. That Job was shit he knew it but he needed this money. “Well that's shit so let's find you some help little one”.

After picking the bundle back up and leaving again his apartment he went to the few locations he has found on his Phone that took in Orphans. He didn't really want to carry the bundle the whole time so he crafted a baby carry out of duct tape and a few loose straps he had lying around tying the baby to his chest letting it watch up to him. 

It took him quite a while to get to the first Stop having no car or bike was a real problem but where should the money come from? He barely made it from month to month. He pushed open the door and the receptionist looked at him for a moment before going back to making her nails. Looking at the Taller female Imp in front of him he coughed softly to get her attention again but she didn't care. “Excuse me?” 

The Imp sighed and looked up at him brushing her long black hair out of her eyes. “What?” She looked at Mox with a mix of annoyance and boredom. “I would like to give up a Baby I found in an alley” Pointing to the small bundle strapped to his chest. “Sorry we don't take Hellhounds no one want them and they cost too much” Mox stared at her in disbelief taking in what she just said to him. “Im sorry but the baby is still a living being like you and me?”.

The female Imp let out a sound of annoyance before she turned a small sine to him saying. “The Orphanage has the right to decline children they don't seem to fit.” Mox hit the Reception with anger as she told him that she only stared at him. “I will ask you to leave before we call in security and remove you with violence but if it helps you I can give you an address for a pet shop or an Animal shelter if you like?” The male Imp stared down at the small bundle softly griping into his cloth as he looked back up he huffed and turned around muttering to himself as he left the building. 

The next few stops went all the same either they wouldn't take anymore children or they refused to take in hell hounds. He refused to give the baby into an Animal Shelter or something like this. He set down on a small bench and took the bundle of his chest as he set the small hound down on his legs and looked at it. “What are we going to do now?”. He muttered angrily as he looked around feeling the small tummy rumble from the child. “What does baby hounds eat? Do you drink milk?”. The hound stared at him with big red eyes nomming on their paw. “Well until i find a place for you to stay i guess we need some supplies for you even so my money is a bit short”. He let out a sigh before taping the baby back to his chest as he walked down to the nearest grocery store. 

The door slid open as he walked in and took a look around. Walking down the shopping aisles looking for baby supplies. A few minutes later he was staring at the giant shelf with a lot of diapers and food and other stuff as he let out a confused sigh not sure what to take. “May i help you Sir?” He was a bit startled by the southern accent for a short time as he looked at a female imp. She had beautiful black hair that was just above her shoulders. She was wearing a normal work outfit with a name tag on her chest. A small black heart shaped pattern was on her right shoulder and her small horns were standing straight up out of her hair with small white rings every few inches. “I am looking for baby supplies for a small Hellhound” He was pointing at the small bundle tapped to his chest. “Well isn't it quite a cutie congratulation you must be very proud” She smiled at him which made him feel warm and fuzzy in his chest as he tried staring at her nametag. “Well to be honest it's not mine. I found it all alone in a cardboard Box in the back alley and I couldn't leave it there, miss?”. She nodded and gave him a small smile. “Millie and that is really nice of you, many people would have let the baby lay there but you even try getting food and stuff for it” Millie pointed him to a special set of diapers for baby with fur and let him then to the baby food section. “So what should I get it to eat?” Millie pointed him to a pack of Milk powder for Hellhounds and explained it a bit more and helped him pick up a few different things and it was like moxxie was glued to her lips. He let her take him to the Cashregister and she got him checked out. As he left the shop with the paper bags in his arms and the baby still attached to his chest he made his way home but couldn't quite get his mind off the nice Imp he just met.

Moxxie put down the hound as he started to get the stuff into his cupboards as a small piece of paper fell into his hands. “Whats this?” He looked at the paper and saw a small message on it “If you need any Help call me” after that there was a cellphone number did the Imp named Millie really slip him her phone number into the bag? 

He turned around and looked at the small furry baby on the ground sitting there staring in fascination up to his Tail. “Well little one hope we get you a home soon” he said as he tickled the babys tummy as it giggled in delight. As an unpleasant smell filt his nose he looked at the giggling baby. “Someone seems to have a full diaper ain't you little one?” Mox picked up the baby and put it down on the table as he opened the diaper he almost fell over. A new problem suddenly came up. He never changed a baby before and the second problem especially never a baby girl. He didn't really think of it but he never looked at the gender. It was just a puppy with a lot of fluff, no real sign of a gender but now he saw it and he was a bit scared of hurting the little girl. He looked around in panic as he saw the paper laying on the stove. “i can't call her now. She will think I'm not fit enough to take care of a baby. But then she said i could call her for help” He was standing there not sure but then the loud crying of the baby in front of him brought him back to reality as he grabbed his phone and the piece of paper.

Not even 30 minutes later he heard his doorbell ring and he moved quickly over to the door opening it for the female Imp he didn't think he would see again so soon. “Hey there Millie thanks that you came so quick, sorry for killing your free time” He said as he looked to the ground “It's alright ….” she stopped for a moment “You never told me your name to be honest” she giggled. He went a bit pale. How could he forget that? “I'm Moxxie, I'm sorry how rude of me” He pointed to her table where the baby Hellhound was laying there. “And here is the reason I called you. I don't know how to change diapers. I never had younger siblings” He scratched the back of his had “No problem Moxxie i had more than enough” she smiled and started to take care of the small baby hound. “See all good know little Princess” She picked up the baby and cradled her softly in her arm. “You are a lifesaver can you explain that maybe later to me i don't want to hurt her or stuff” He smiled as she gave him a small nod. 

An hour later she told him a bit more about taking care of babies how to make her meal and she helped him build a small bed out of an old basket and a lot of pillows and blankets. “I can't believe that no Orphanage wanted the little baby,” Millie said in anger after Moxxie told her the story of what happened this morning. “So what are you doing now with her when no one wants her?” She looked moxxie in his eyes and he scratched his head. “To be honest i don't know i guess i will keep her” Millie crossed her arms and smiled “That would be real sweet of you whats her Name?” Moxxie stared at her and was thinking for quite a while before he had the idea and smiled at her.

“Elizabeth”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the Second Chapter of my FanFic. 
> 
> Thanks for over 100 Reader on the first Chapter.
> 
> I will focus on Moxxie, Millie and Elizabeth for the Start but as longer as the story goes i will get other views in Like Blitzo and Luna or Stalos and Octavia.
> 
> The Tags are just for later so dont worry in the beginning.

Millie smiled at him. “That's a pretty name, where do you get the idea from?” Moxxie pointed to a picture of two tall red Impos with white hair and similar white spots and freckles like Moxxie has. “It was the name of my Mother. She and my Dad were Exterminated a few years ago” He let his head hang down for a minute until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. As Moxxie looked up he saw Millie giving him a smile, her Yellow eyes shining like Diamonds at him. “I lost a family as well I know how you feel but you do a great Job” Moxxie turned a deep dark red and both looked in a different direction as he caught his cool back. 

“Well I should make her something to eat. I guess she is hungry” He looked at the small hound already sticking her paw again in her mouth. The female Imp shuckled brushing some of her hair out of her face: “Seems like it you should make more than one Bottle so you have some for later and don't need to make one in the middle of the night so you just need to warm it” 

On his way he turned to her and gave her a small nod. “Thanks for the help really. I would be totally lost without you” His voice coming out of the kitchen making the female Imp smile as she made silly faces for Elizabeth. The little hound watching her with delight. After grabbing the bottles from the cardboard box they were packed in he washed them out and let them dry for a bit as he started reading the Instructions on Box of the Milk Powder. He prepared two bottles for later and he put the third into a pot with some water in it to softly heat it up. 

“So you live near here?” He peeked his head out of the kitchen and watched Millie bouncing the giggling baby on her lap softly. “Oh a few blocks away actually so it wasnt really much of a problem coming here” She said, eyes locked on the baby hound. Moxxie still felt bad for calling her here to take care of the baby he found and took in. “How far are you with the bottle?” She looked up at Mox from the couch as he stared at her and again started coughing as he felt caught. “It should be hot any minute now” Looking at the Pot with the boiling water he took out the bottle and walked it over to Millie after turning off the stove. 

“You checked the Temperature?” Laying his head sideways he looked confused “No the water boiled so i thought….” Millie shuckled at him “No you need to make a drop or two on your hand or arm if it's too hot to the touch you wait a minute” The male Imp gave her a nod and did exactly what she told him testing the milk and thinking that it was pleasantly warm and tried handing her the bottle. “Oh no Moxxie you will feed her you have to learn” She smiled and took the baby from her lap into her arm and handed it to Moxxie. It amused her to see his struggle for a minute before he had her safely in his arms. He sat down with Elizabeth and softly held the bottle in front of her snout before she opened wide and started sucking on the bottle. “See that easy now you just let her drink till she is done she will stop herself you will see” She gave him a soft pet on the back and he smiled back at her in appreciation, watching the small baby in delight drinking like she hasn't eaten in months. 

She didn't stop until the bottle was completely empty looking happy up at Moxxie. “Wow that was quite the appetite for such a small Pup” He chuckled looking at Millie “Well if she laid there since yesterday then i would be hungry too” Millie said as she took the bottle from him and walked over to the kitchen “So Moxxie what you do for a living?” 

He Looked up from the baby that started wiggling in his arm. “Hey wow it's ok little one whats wrong?” Millie had to suppress a giggle watching the Imp struggle again. “Well she just ate so maybe she needs to do a burpee” Moxxie didn't know what it was but he found it could how she just said that but then he looked at the hound which seemed to cry any second now. “And how do i do this?” He asked quickly, looking like a lost pup himself. “Easy hold her like this” She said putting the baby Hound against his shoulder letting only her head peak over. “And know you give her just some soft pets on the back” She smiled and watched him pet her on the back until she led out a small burp. 

“Thanks Millie again” He blushed and softly put Elizabeth into her handmade bed and put a piece of a blanket over her as the hound stared back at the two Imps looking down. “Well you ate and you had a diaper change so time for a nap” He said softly getting a pacifier out of the shopping back and giving it a quick wash under warm water before putting it in her snout but the baby still didn't seem sleepy. “Well what now?” He looked lost again Moxxie liked that to her own surprise it had something cute to it. “Well you could softly rock her or you could try a lullaby?” 

“A lullaby? You sure that helps?” He looked at her questioning. “Sure my mom still sings lullabies to me and my siblings whenever something bick troubles us it works wonders” She smiled and gave him a small nudge. “Come on you should try it” He gave her nod and vanished into a room after some rumbling and crashing Millie saw him coming out with a pretty old looking guitar in hand. 

“Well haven't used her in a while but for her i will try it” He smiled and sat down next to the makeshift bed and started to tune the guitar before softly starting to stoke it. His voice seemed deeper as he started singing. 

Lullaby: 

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But now you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams.  
In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away.

As Moxxie stopped the baby was dead asleep the soft tone of the guitar and his soft singing did a wonder. “Johnny Cash a classic, not really a lullaby but hey it's sweet” Millie whispered softly a big smile on her face as she pulled him to the couch and set him down with her. “So you skipped my question earlier, what do you do for a living?” Moxxie blushed hard after she took his and caught again what made Millie chuckle. “Well till today i was working as an Accountant for a Drugstore but the Boss got Killed during the Extermination now im without a job” he looked onto the floor. “Funny for what does a drug store need an Accountant?” she giggled and gave him another soft pat on the shoulder. “I don't know mostly for Tax reasons the Lonesharks are pretty rough in hell and they are real sharks” he scratched the back of his head. 

“Well when i heard it right the Gun Building Company on the other side of the Shop i work is looking for an Accountant” She suggested to him. “Well with Elizabeth in my life for now I need a job more than ever but I don't feel right working for a company that builds stuff to hurt people” He said looking into her eyes. “Well it's hell you know sometimes it's kill or be killed” Millie said softly stroking his arm “You never killed anyone?” Moxxie looked a t her in shock. “Well not on purpose i defend myself if needed but killing for killings sake no” In Millies eyes he saw that it was different with her she seemed sweet like sugar but she must have a pretty evil side to her and Moxxie liked it he didn't know why but it makes him flush deep red. 

Both Imps said there for a while and talked about baby stuff and all other things Moxxie needed to know before Millie took a look at her phone and jumped up. “I need to head home now sorry Moxxie it was really sweet spending time with you two” she smiled and hugged him shortly “If you need help text me or call i'm just a few blocks away” She made her way to to the door before she smiled at Moxxie, “Bye and have a good night” Moxxie smiled at her “You too thanks again a bunch for everything today” Millie noded “Not for that” She turned around and made her way downstairs her hips swinging softly and moxxie couldn't resist staring has he closed the door and let out a small happy sigh. 

He walked back into his living room, sat down next to the self build crip for elizabeth and watched her sleep for a while, smiling happily thinking about his own family life as he still had one. It made him deeply sad to think of the little hound having no family at such a young age he could at least grow up happily and lose his parents late. He let out a sigh as he saw a water drop hit the blanket of the little baby as he felt himself having tears in his eyes. “Life is unfair little one but we will do it” He gently caressed her cheek before he went into the kitchen making himself something to eat. 

He made himself cozzy on the couch and watched some videos on his phone before he decided to go to bed early to tackle the new day fit and find a new job.

He dreamed that he was walking down a large flower field, the smell of them entering his nose making him smile. He let himself fall back onto the field and watched the clear blue sky. In his dreams where the only place where he could see this the Pride ring having the deep red only made him feel more depressed already. He saw on the horizon storm clouds rolling in in a split second the sky was dark wind was blowing away the flowers. The Rain hit down on him hard as he was soaked pretty fast as he tried to find shelter but couldn't find it and suddenly a lightning strike hit him. 

He jumped awake as he heard the loud crying of Elizabeth in his room. Moxxie made his way quickly over to her and picked her up rocking her on his arm. “pssssh baby i'm here i got you” He hummed and took a quick smell at her. “Well time for a diaper change” He made his way to his table and placed the baby there.

A short while later and he successfully put a fresh diaper on the baby. “Well see i did it” He smiled and made his way with her to the fridge to warm up another bottle. He felt the small paws grib into his tank top as he looked down at the yawing Hound. “One moment Baby” He Purred softly as he made the bottle ready and tested the heat on his hand. “That should do” He softly held the bottle to her snout and watched her drink it happily. After making her burp he put her back down into her Bed and covered her softly again. “Good night baby” 

He turned the light off and went to bed again as he woke a second later again as the little one was screaming again. He hurried out of bed and softly rocked the makeshift bed to calm her down and it took him over an hour to calm her and to get her back to sleep. Looking at the clock it was Three in the morning as he finally got back to his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please Comment and review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for over 300 Hits i can't believe it and also thank you for the few comments i got i really appreciate all of them.
> 
> Have fun reading this one it took me a bit longer but i hope you enjoy it aswell.
> 
> I also watched the new Episode of Helluva Boss Today and it was amazing but i will not let Blitzo addopt Loona with almost 18 it will happen alot sooner XD 
> 
> I also liked the few Moxxie and Millie parts in it they are just too cute.

Moxxie woke up early in the morning as he took a peek into the baby bed. He couldn't stop smiling seeing Elizabeth sleeping peacefully in her bed. Making his way over to the kitchen he prepared the two empty bottles from the day before and heated them up putting them in a carry bag to keep them warm in case he needed to feet her on the go. 

After having breakfast containing some toast and cereal he flopped down on the couch checking his phone smiling as he saw a text from Millie so early. “Hey there! Had a good night's sleep?” he chuckled as he started typing. “Yeah sort of woke up at around 2am to a crying Elziabeth and took me over an hour to calm her but then i could sleep thru” He pressed send he couldn't believe what has happened yesterday he found a baby walked across the City just to end up buying baby supplies and meeting such a nice Female Imp. 

The doorbell ripped him out of his mind as he looked at the door standing up and hurrying over to open it before the person reng again not wanting to wake up Elizabeth so early. 

As he swung the door open he smiled seeing the Elderly Imp in the hallway. “Oh good morning Miss Bushfire how are you this morning?” The elderly Imp with grey curled hair pushed her way to big glasses up her nose and smiled “Could have been better.” She stopped “Who was the cute Lady leaving your apartment Yesterday?” that question caught him off guard and needed a minute to think. “Well i met her yesterday and she helped me with some stuff” The lederly Woman gave his shoulder a soft squeeze “Your parents would be proud to see you getting in the ring again after the last few hardships you had” 

He blinked at her for a moment. He knew Miss Bushfire since he was a baby Imp and he knew she was very close with his Parents but they had the unspoken agreement never to talk about his family. “Well it's not like this like i said she just helped me with….” He was stopped by the loud crying of Elizabeth in the bedroom. “Well what do i hear with my old ears, it seems i wasn't mistaken last night” She smiled at him “May i come in for a moment?” 

Moxxie let out a small sigh. He was hoping that no one would find out that he had a baby in his Apartment so soon. Turning around and looking behind him in his apartment he couldn't stop himself from letting put a small chuckle. “Sure” He smiled and let her inside and into the bedroom. Miss Bushfire looked into the handbuild bed and smiled. “Well hello there little one and you are?” Elizabeth stared at her and stopped crying for a moment before inhaling and starting to cry again. 

Moxxie had that burning feeling inside him and he needed to pick her up. “psssh it’s ok Elizabeth i'm here” He cradled her softly in his arm and walked over to the table in the living room. Miss Bushfire's looks behind him made him shift a bit in his skin as he did his best to take care of his baby hound. After the diaper change he lifted her up again and held her close to his chest as she gripped into his shirt again. “Someone is quite hungry this morning” He smiled as he picked up the bottle out of the pot and tested the temperature on his arm before softly feeding her. 

As Moxxie stood inside the kitchen and turned around to see Miss Bushfire smiling at him. “So is she your child?” She asked as she sat down on his couch. Moxxie knew that she was old and had trouble walking for a longer time but she still did everything on her own. “No to be honest i found her all alone in a back alley yesterday i tried to give her into an Orphanage but no one wants Hellhounds i don't know why” He looked angry as he held the baby softly. She let out a small sigh as she stared at Moxxie. “Your heart's too big , you know this? You sometimes remind me off your mother she wouldn't let a situation slip to help people as well even if it means that she gets hurt afterward” He pressed the baby more to himself making her stop drinking for a moment before she started again. 

Moxxie set down next her and just stared at her for a while. “You know that Imps are one of the lowest creatures in hell that we are nothing more than workers and servants” She leans on her knees and stares at him. “And Hellhounds well they are below us in the eyes of many nothing more than pets and guard dogs. That's why they build their packs and stay under themselves `` She smiles as the Hellhound finishes her bottle and moxxie holds her over his shoulder and pets her back softly. “But that's not fair they are living like all of us.” Moxxie said angrily.

“I know that is life and unless you want her to end up in a Pet shop or somewhere else bad you should keep her Jr.” She smiled and stood up handing him a newspaper. “I just wanted to give you that and maybe ask about the nice Implady but that little thing made my visit even more interesting” Moxxie watched her making her way to the door. “Well if you need someone to watch over her for a few hours just knock” Miss Bushfire opened the door and left him alone with the baby hound in his arms. 

After putting Elizabeth on the floor with some things to play with he started looking into the Newspaper. Crossing out all the Drug related or Gun related jobs that let him with some bad paid ones but he searched up the location on his and marked them for later. Watching the baby hound chew on a stuffed teddy and giggling in delight made him happy. But the deep down feeling of maybe falling in Love with her over the next year and losing her made him frown; he didn't want to be hurt again so soon or ever again. 

He started making a few calls for Job Interviews. Listening to the beep of the phone until a nice sounding female voice picked up. “Hello, you're connected with Hellfire Finances, Hellen speaking how may i help you?” Moxxie took a deep breath. “Yes Hello my Name is Moxxie i saw your advertisement in the Newspaper for the job of an Accountant” He said trying to sound professional. “Oh yes of course let me ask you a few quick questions if you don't mind” Moxxie took another deep breath. “Yeah sure no problem” He heard the click of a pen on the other side. “Good Good so first you said your name is Moxxie, so Moxxie what kind of demon are you?” 

“I'm a Hellborn Imp.” He said quickly. “Oh! Ok well we usually don't hire Imps” Moxxies breath stopped for a moment. “And why would that be?” he asked calmly. “Well you see we Provide our clients the best financial advice they can get in hell and if there are coming from low Demons that barely make it it wouldn't look too good.” She answered quickly. “But I have over three years of experience in this field. I know my job and I myself are very capable of making it in life.” The lady chuckled on the other side. “Well then you wouldn't be calling here today Mister Moxxie im sorry but we have our rules have a nice day.” Before Moxxie could say anything he heard the beep beep beep of the Phone. 

“Oh crumbs!” He cursed angrily, getting a quick look of his little hellhound on the floor. “Oh dont worry little one keep playing” Smiling down at her as she started again to chew on the ear of the teddy bear. 

He tried another Number and made it past the instruction questions. “Well Mister Moxxie that sounds quite good with the three years of work experience” He heard the male voice say on the phone. “I'm glad to hear this really….” He was interrupted as he heard a ripping sound from the floor as Elizabeth ripped off the ear of her bear letting it fly through the apartment. “No Elizabeth that's not how you play with your teddy,” He said to the hound who looked at him with big round eyes and a bit of cotton in her mouth. Moxxie made his way to her taking out the cotton and giving her something harder to chew on as he took the teddy from her. “Ehm sorry where were we?” There was a moment of silence then he heard a pen scratching on paper. “Mister Moxxie do you have children?” 

“Well” He looked down at the hound “Yes i have a daughter she is around a year now” He heard more scribbling. “And you take care of her Alone? What is with the Mother?” Mox had to swallow. “I take care of her alone, the Mother isn't around anymore” Saying that he picked up his small bundle of fur and rocked her in his arm. “Well Mister Moxxie that is a problem you have someone to watch over her while you work? And what if she gets sick?” Knowing that it will be tough to have a baby around he didn't really have the answer yet. “I have no one at the moment to be honest”

“Well Mister Moxxi I'm sorry but we can't risk someone falling out and a baby is too much of a risk for us.” He said sympathy in his voice. “No it's alright i get that” He let out a small sigh. “Have a nice day Mister Moxxie and good luck” He heard the Beep From the Telephone again and put it to the side cuddling the hound in his arm. 

It must have been thirty minutes that passed before made himself and Elizabeth ready to head out and go to the other companys. With the baby taped to his chest a bag with two milk bottles and enough diaper and other baby stuff to last the day he left his apartment. 

Making his way thru the Streets of Impcity was different today the life has gone back to normal, more Demons of all kinds where on the streets again going after their busy lives. Moxxie got a few strange looks with his Hellhound Daughter for the time taped to his chest but he didn't care more important was to get a way to support his new found Baby. 

The first Company let him have an interview but they also said no because of the young hellhound child he was carrying around. Afraid that he would stay home if she got sick and no space to bring a baby to work. Other companies weren't looking for Imps as they tried to improve their standing with the upper classes of Society.

After a long day of walking, asking and taking care of Elizabeth he made his way to the small Shop Millie worked in as he sat down on the same bench as the day before. He freed his little hellhound and set her down on his lap looking at her with sad eyes not sure if he even could provide for her. 

His thoughts were cut short as he paperbag landet next to him on the bench as he saw a familiar Female Imp standing next to him. “Is this space free” He heard her say in her Western accent and smiled. “Well sure for Lovely Imps like you always” Millie blushed a bit as she sat down next to him. 

“You seem hungry Mox feel free to take one” He stared down at what looked like handmade Sandwiches. Not really sure if he should take one he looked at her. “You sure?” She gave him a small nod and started to eat. Waiting another minute he helped himself to one sandwich and ate it feeling like it was the best sandwich he had in years. 

“So Moxxie, how was your day with little Elizabeth?” He smiled and took her softly from his lap and rocked her in her arm. “Well she is an angel only ripped her teddy's ear out today but that's a simple fix i guess” He chuckled as Millie took a good look at the baby hound. “Well look at that she is already having little fangs coming out. She will be a killer in no time” She squeezed the baby to her chest lovingly. 

Moxxie smiled at her joy of killing people even though he should be hating it but for him it made her just more interesting. “So any luck finding a new job?” He shook his head “No either they don't hire Imps or me having a child is a no go. She might get sick and need attention and i dont have anyone to take care of her.” Millie frowned at him. “I can watch her while you work” Moxxie stared at her for a minute. “But you have your own job” He said in protest and didn't want to take away more of her time. 

“Oh nonsense Moxxie, I can just go into the later shift and watch her while you work until noon or so” She said smiling as she started making funny faces for the giggling baby hound. “Ok let's just pretend we do it that way. Where should I find a job?” Millie pointed to a building across the Shop with a large shotgun on the front. “There I know they are looking for an accountant. If you get over your fear of Weapons i'm Pretty sure you get the job Mox you seem like the best Imp for it.” He blinked at her for a minute or so. “Well i'm really happy that you believe in me but i don't think that this job will suit me.” she gave his arm a small punch. “Come on Mox if you don't do it for you” She held Elizabeth up looking at him with her big happy puppy eyes. “Do it for your new Daughter.” 

He was staring deep into her eyes he felt his heart melt a bit at the cute look of her and seeing Millie behind her was even more unfair as he let out a sigh he looked on the ground. “FIne i will talk to them.” Millie softly took the hands of Elizabeth and clapped them together making the baby giggle again. “Yey you go Moxxie come on go in there right now i will watch Bethy for” 

SMiling at her for a short moment he nodded and stood up walking to the building taking a look back as Millie made Bethy wave to him. He felt happy seeing both of them together like this; it had a feel of family almost. He pushed open the door, went to the counter and rang the Bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading please leave a review and Ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here Another Chapter fresh from hand to your eyes. 
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who is reading my fictions as i posted Chapter 3 Yesterday it was a bit over 300 now over 600 people read it and i just cant believe it.
> 
> Again Thank you to all persons reading. To all Persons commenting. And all people who leave kudos.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Waiting for a minute a young female Imp came out of a backroom and smiled at him. “Welcome to Winchester Firearms, how may I help you?” Moxxie fixed his cloth a bit. “Yes ehm Hello there my name is Moxxie a friend told me that you look for an accountant.” 

The young Imp grabbed a piece of paper and a pen before leaning on the counter. “Yeah that's right i have a few questions upfront if thats ok for you?” She smiled and clicked the pen. “Yeah yeah sure fire away.” 

The female Imp smiled. "Ok then name and street address?" She started scribbling on her paper. "My name is Moxxie I'm a Hellborn Imp and I live in 999 Satanstreet" He watched her take notes as he spoke. "Do you have any work experience as an accountant?" Moxxie nodded. "Three years since The end of last year" He saw her nod her head. "That's pretty much for a young Imp like you that's good. So you have any papers that back up what you just told me?" She raises a brow. "Eh yes but not on my person right now but I can give it in later if it's ok?" 

"Oh yeah that ok no stress. You have any illnesses or any other Demon curses or stuff like that?" Moxxie blinked a bit confused but shook his head. "No I'm perfectly healthy" She looked at him for a while and scribbled some more. "Do you have Children or any other person in life that needs to be watched or taken care of on a daily basis?" Mox was thinking if he should say something about Elizabeth or if it would be better to keep her a secret for now. "I have a daughter around a year old but no one else to take care of at the Moment'' The female Imp gave him a strange look for a moment before she kept writing. "You have someone to take care of her while you work?" 

He started to think again what Millie had said she would change shifts for him but he didn't want that Eli was his child not hers she didn't need to change a bit in her life for him. And then there was Miss Bushfire willing to watch her every now and then. "Well kind of I guess but maybe not everyday" He said slowly looking at her with his big yellow eyes. "Ok Not a Problem I guess if your child would fall sick you could work a few days from home we have laptops for personal home work here. But it wouldn't be a solution for ever because we need our accountant in the house pretty often you know?" She looked at him. "Yeah I get that I'm sure I could work something out" Was his response. "If you like the company provides help at finding daycares and such stuff but only for they employees of course"

Moxxie nodded a few times. "So back to the question, that's a thing for later I guess Mister Moxxie" Swallowing quickly he nodded again at her. "So you have any experience in working with firearm's or the gun building and selling business in general?" She asked calmly ready to write down his answer. "To be honest no I really don't. Never even held one before" Now it was her turn to nod. "No problem that are things you can learn here Son" 

A very deep voice scared Moxxie as a very large Imp stood next to him. He blinked at him a bit confused before the large Imp gave him a pat on the back. "Where are my manners? I'm Simon Winchester the founder and CEO of Winchester Firearms" He grabbed Moxxi's hand with his own big meaty ones as he shook them. Moxxie could almost feel his bones break but he kept his smile shaking his hand back. "It's a pleasure Mister Winchester I'm Moxxie" He said trying not to scream in pain. "Well then let's see what's your business his here with us today" He laughed as he let go of his hand and grabbing the peace of paper reading it for a bit. 

"Oh you are here for the job of the accountant well well look at you little business man" His laugh sounding like thunder rolling through the building. "And a family man too I see" Mox could feel the large meaty hand squeeze his shoulder. "I think you could fit right in into our little family here too" The hand from Moxxi's shoulder finally lifted and he saw the large Imp getting something out of his pocket it was a wallet. As he opens it a large row of photos fell out. "You see I have quit the big family myself" 

It took about 20 minutes where he stood there and watched the Imp point and talk about his whole family. Moxxie smiled the whole time and seemed interested because he needed this job. "So Mister Moxxie let me give you a tour through our family home as I like to call it" He led him through the main area. Opening a door to a small corridor and leading him threw as well. "This company is manufacturing the best Firearm's in the Pridering for over Fifty years. Most people that get killed here are with our guns and we take great pride in that." He showed him a wall of pictures with all kinds of High-class demons that shook hands with him. "Well even Lucifer himself has a few of our weapons made for his guard." Soon Moxxie was lead to large factory floor with all sorts of machines, workstations and other stuff for manufacturing weapons of all kind.

"And this is the hearth of our company where the magic happens so to speak" He gave Moxxie a grin. As his look went over the large area he was surprised. He didn't knew what he expected but that wasn't it. It was clean and organized and you barely heard gunshots. He was expecting a dirty shed with no light. A Lot of hurt and wounded people but that was different. Being lead threw the machines and workstations was interesting. Almost every step the workers made was documented and filed. He didn't even knew why a company that organized even needed an accountant. After a couple of minutes he walked into what seemed to be an office area with a few imps and some other Hellborn demon's working in silence at their computers. "This is the costumer support and sells office they make sure that all is going to plan and that all people are happy with there new guns and all that." 

Moxxie watched them take phone calls and fill papers and do other office stuff. For him it was like heaven but well in hell. "So Mister Moxxie let's head to my office shall we?" Moxxie nodded shortly and followed. "Please take a seat" His eyes were wide in the large and spacious office he just entered. Taking a look around he saw more family pictures, some kind of diploma and a bunch of filing cabinets. As he finally sits down, Mister Winchester smiles at him. "So what do you think?" After blinking a few Times Moxxie breathed in. "It's different than I thought it would be to be honest" The Imp In Front of him started laughing loudly. "Well I hear that often. Most people think that this company is some kind of Gun Shack in some kind of backyard. But we are the number one and this is only possible with hard work and a plan. And don't forget a team of course"

He leaned on his big hands and smiled. "So what do you say about you being a part of this family?" Moxxie eyes widen a bit. "But you barely asked a question and you didn't see any recommendations from other company's." Moxxie said quickly. "Oh nonsense I see a good guy when he walks past me and you are an A1 guy." He laughed again. "A single dad doing his best to support his little baby daughter. That's almost humanlike if I say so myself and I think it's what we need." Mox felt a blush in his face; he didn't know how to handle compliments like this. "Well I'm not quite sure I never worked in that Field before" He stared down at his hands. "No problem Mister Moxxie, how about a week or so for you to feel into it? Of course if you don't feel it then you can leave no hard feelings." He pushed over a piece of paper. "You know a safetynet for you over the weak if something happens to you in that week you are safe no legal actions no nothing." He picked up the paper and read it all seemed to be good for him. Where was the catch? "Why are you so nice to me?" He asked shortly. 

"Well like I said I'm a family man myself it would kill me to be in your spot right now in the unclear. You need to worry about your baby, what you two will eat, what happens if you lose the home or apartment." Moxxie nodded that was real fears he had since yesterday. "Not all Imps are evil my friend we care for each other even so the people over us don't do it." Moxxie nod. "Ok but when can I start?" Mister Winchester smiled. "Well if you want tomorrow and if it's too quick and you don't have a Babysitter why don't you bring your daughter to work I would love to see that little demon spawn of yours" Not quite sure if that was a good idea he hesitated a moment. "I don't know" The boss Imp gave him a pat on the shoulder "No stress. Here take my phone number call me if you change your mind or just be here tomorrow Eight O'clock in the morning." He handed him a paper with the number. 

"Well thank you I will think about it" Mister Winchester led him out of the building and told him that he was looking forward to hearing from him. As he made his way back to Millie and Eli he went through his head thinking what was just happening the last thirty minutes or so.

"And Moxxie how did it go?" He smiled at her Southern accent as he sat down watching his hellhound daughter pull on Millie's hair as she held her close to her chest. "I think I got the job." Millie gave him a big smile. "Well congratulations Mox that's pretty good news." She said warmly. "Yeah but I'm not sure if I should take it" Staring at his feet he couldn't see Millie's look of confusion. "Why not, it's what you need at the Moment" She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know but I tried so hard to never touch a gun in my life and now it feels like throwing my beliefs out of the window." 

Millie put Eli in the spot between the two Imps as she gave Moxxie a big hug and rubbed his back softly. "I know that it is hard and you don't have to do this if you don't want Mox." Moxxie blushed his face now having a deeper Crimson red as it had anyway. "Well I'm a.." He wasn't sure what to say right now so he stopped. He enjoyed the hug just feeling the warmness of her body against his for a while before letting go. "I will sleep about it." He said quietly. "I have to think about Elizabeth now too and not only about me." Millie gave him a small nod. they sat there in silence for a while before Millie told him some stories of customers she had the last few months.

Millie looked at her watch. "Oh! My break is over I have to go" She stood up and smiled at Moxxie. "Think about it in peace Moxxie I know you make the right call" Petting his shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze. "How about you and Bethy come by later today at my apartment we can go to the park, have a nice walk and get your mind into a better mood." Moxxie hesitated again. It felt wrong taking up even more of her free time then he already does. "I'm not sure," He said quietly to her. "Oh come on you two can't stay in your apartment all day that's not healthy." Staring into her Yellow eyes again that sparkled like diamonds he felt his knees getting weak. "Oh ok why not. What time shall we arrive?" Millie giggled at his choice of words almost sounding like a snob. "I would be pleased to the bone if you would arrive around three pm your Impness" Both started laughing what left the little hound staring in awe at both of them. "Sounds got to me thanks Millie. Again" She smiled "No Problem Mox see you later"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please review and Comment and im still open for Ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new Chapter hope you guys enjoy.

Moxxie made his way home thinking about the last couple of hours. From having no luck in finding a job to having an interview to even have the possibility to start tomorrow. Not to mention he had a date later that day. Shaking his head violently he pressed that thought away. It was not a date they will meet and have a walk because of Elizabeth nothing more. 

He opens the door to his apartment and puts the bag on the floor grabbing the empty bottles and putting them into the kitchen. He freed Elizabeth from her prison of duct tape and straps and put her on the floor watching her crawling towards her toys. "You are quite agile" He said to her but she couldn't care less as she started chewing on one of her toys. Moxxie grabbed her teddy Bear and some sewing supplies before going to work sewing back the ear on the bear. 

Took him a good fifteen minutes to do so before he put the bear next to him as he felt a small tuck on his pants.

Looking down he saw a small ball of fluff holding out her arms to him. "You wanna come up to silly old me little one?" He smiled as he picked her up and against his chest. Eli snuggled close to him and breathed softly as Moxxie watched her for a while before laying down on the couch with her still on his chest. He watched her for a while sleep in peace before he closed his eyes for a moment.

As he woke up he felt something vibrate next to him. Staring at it for a moment with still sleepy eyes he then realized what it was as he grabbed it and clicked on it and put it to his ear. "He hello?" He asked. "Moxxie where are you two? Are you alright it's three thirty pm" The female Imp with her Southern accent asked. "Oh crump's Millie I fell asleep with Elizabeth in my arms I'm so sorry we are getting prepared and come over right away." He apologized quickly as he softly scooped up Eli and started to prepare everything he needed. "It's alright Mox it was quit the day already." She chuckled. "Don't stress yourself ok come over when you two are ready" She hung up and Moxxie wanted to kick himself in the butt. 

After getting ready and strapping Eli to his chest he left his apartment and made his way to Millie.

After a short walk over he pressed the button to ring as the buzzing sound of the door opener let him into the compartment complex. He walked up the stairs, quite nervous to see her apartment. It was months ago when he last saw a female Imps apartment from the inside. Stopping Infront of her door he knocked again shortly as he heard a familiar voice call out. "Come in, it's open." He pushed open the door and walked in closing it behind him shortly after. "Where are you Millie?" He asked as he put his bag somewhere next to the door. 

"Still in the shower you took longer so I thought of taking another shower and washing my hair really quick!" She shouted from a room in the back of the apartment. "Take a seat I will be there shortly Mox '' He did as he was told and sat down on her crimson red couch only then he took a look around her apartment. It was cozy decorated with soft colours and a lot of fluffy furniture. As he took a closer look at the pictures on her wall he realized that it was some kind of copy of famous once but with horror imagery printed on it like crime scenes or Massacres. 

He needed to swallow the contrast of sweet and evil was big but he kind of liked it. It was too perfect for her in a strange way. 

He put down Elizabeth and watched her in delight as she crawled onto the big fluffy carpet and lay there happily almost falling asleep again. But then something catches his eyes. A beautiful female Imp came towards him from the bathroom only wrapped around in towels her hair in a towel turban only letting her horns stick out a bit. She still seemed a bit steamy as small water droplets ran down her face.

"Oh sorry Mox I forgot fresh cloth on the chair." She said quickly and walked past him he couldn't stop following her with his gaze. She bent down and picked up her clothes and he could bet on it that her tail lifted on purpose to flash a quick few of her nice formed butt and other things. Moxxie flushed deep crimson and looked at Elizabeth to prevent worse. "You ok Mox?" Millie stood next to him looking with concern.

Moxxie tried keeping his eyes on Eli but he couldn't. He looked to his side and was on the same level as Millie's breast he looked quickly up. "Y... yeah" He said with poor nervousness. "You are so red in your face you sure?" She put her hand in his forehead. "You don't get a fever or something like this” Oh Crumb's he thought why must her hands be so soft . "No it's alright It was just the stairs with the baby and the supplies it was quite the workout." He laughed at her trying not to stare at her breast. "Well maybe we should make out someday" Moxxie eyes widened. "What did you just said?" He looked at her confused. "I said maybe we should work out someday" She put her head to the side. "You sure you are ok Moxxie?" 

"Yes of course I'm well we should keep going or Elizabeth will be one with your carpet" He said quickly pointing towards the sleeping pup that almost camouflages on the carpet. "Your right Moxxie I will get dressed and then we can go"She said walking back to her bathroom and Moxxie could swear that her hip shake was even more intense then the last time. 

"You traitor" He whispers to himself as he feels his body giving him clear signals about Millie. "We are just friends, nothing more. He let out a long sigh.

"So what do you think? Does it look good?" Millie asked him as she left the bathroom in a black tank top showing off her assets so to speak and a black jeans in some kind of used look being ripped on the knees and legs a bit.

"You look pretty!" He almost yelled. "I mean pretty normal." He tried to correct himself as Millie gave him a small chuckle. "Ok Mister Pretty normal ready to go outside with your daughter and I?" He nodded and stood up picking up the pup and he was about to tape her to his chest again. "Wait, you still tape her to your chest? Don't you have a baby carrier or a stroller for her?" At his shake of his head she let out a sigh. "We will get one for you and her today and I hear no buts Mister" She said quickly seeing his mouth open and close. "You can't tape a baby to your chest what if she falls and gets hurt?" He never thought about that. "You are right I'm sorry"

After leaving the apartment Millie made him carry Elizabeth in his arms the whole way. It was ok for him because he didn't want to hurt his daughter. His daughter sounds so strange and still so nice at the same time. 

"I packed some snacks for the afternoon and early evening," Millie told him. "That wouldn't be necessary ...." Millie shushed him with a finger on his lips. "I wanted too so hush ok?" She smiled as he nodded softly. "You know Moxxie since I saw you Yesterday in my store completely lost I knew you would be a great guy and seeing how you waste no time finding a job again and taking care of a child that is not yours that you don't know is really sweet" She smiled warmly at him making him blush again. "You are doing a good job so far but it's not wrong to get some help." He looked down at the puppy pulling in his hair. "Thanks Millie, I really appreciate your help , but don't you have your own troubles in your life?" Moxxie looked at her for a bit.

"Well I have but that doesn't stop me from being a good person you see" Giving his shoulder a soft squeeze she continued. "And I know that if I had trouble that you knew from you would help me too I'm sure of this. If that was me yesterday would you just watch?" Moxxie shook his head. "No probably not" Millie crossed her arms behind her head. "See that's why I want to help you"

Millie took him to a store for baby supplies. As they walked in a female Demon looked at them from behind the counter. Millie was leading him first to the section with the baby strollers and carriers. “So which one do you like Moxxie?” She asked and watched him looking at the different kinds. “You can pick whichever you like.” 

Moxxie opened His mouth in protest as Millie squished his cheeks a bit with both hands. "Moxxie it's ok you can pay me back later if you want but for now take it" Both demon's stared at each other for a bit before Moxxie gave her a small nod. "Good now choose one you like" She let go of his cheeks and took Elizabeth from him. 

After taking a good look at strollers and carriers, sometimes even placing Eli in some of them to see how she looks he decided on one. "I guess this one" he said to Millie who wandered off in the next aisle. "Good which one?" She came back to him asking in her Southern accent. Moxxie pointed to a stroller with black and gray colors and some white bones on it every now and then. "Mh I like it. The bones looked Great for our hound. She smiled at him. "Our hound?" Moxxie asked, confused. "Your hound you must have heard it wrong" She blushed at him and took a look at the price tag and details hanging on the grip. "Oh it's a two in one you can take out the top part and use it as a baby carrier. Moxxie gave her a small nod. "Yeah that's why I took it. It may be a bit pricier then a normal stroller's but a bit less then both things on its one".

"Well then I saw some baby cloth back there maybe wanna catch a body or two for her so you don't have to wrap her in a kitchen towel all day?" Looking at Elizabeth for a bit he gave her another small nod. "You are probably right, maybe we could get her some different clothes as well it's still pretty cold outside even so this is hell." He said as Millie guided him to the aisle with baby cloth hung on the wall. A large amount was also displayed on tables. "So we should take a look at this Moxxie" She pointed to a small part of the collection. "Why that?" He asked in confusion. "Because that's Imp and Hellhound cloth it has small holes in the back for the tail you doofus" She smiled. "Oh yeah right I knew that" He grumbled a bit as she gave his arm a small punch.

Together they looked at the cloth. Moxxie held up a small suit with a cute little bowtie. “What about this?” He asked her. “No Moxxie you can't put her in a suit.” She giggled and held up leggings in denim style. “I like this, it's really cute” Moxxie eyed the leggins for a moment. “I don't know if she crawled a bit and I'm worried that the denim could be in the way of that'' Millie smiled at him and handed him the leggings. “Feel it, it's not real denim it just looks like it, it's real nice and flexible.” Handing him the leggins she got back to look for other stuff. 

They kept showing cloth back and for. At the end they both decided on denim looking leggings and a few other colours. a whole bunch of bodys in all sorts of different colours. Some cute looking shirts and even some small pullovers with hoods ended in the basket. “Look Moxxie cute socks with dead bunnies” Millie held them up to him. “Yeah cute” He smiled as he took a few plane looking ones as millie put the ones she picked up in the basket. “You think we need a few hats?” Mox looked at her as he pointed to a large amount of hats and beanies for babies. “Well if we get some with ear holes for her sure” 

They kept putting stuff in the basket. Both enjoyed it quite a bit and didn't even realise that they were being watched by the Demon behind the counter. She had a soft expression in her face seeing to Imps head over heels shopping for a baby. 

It took them quite a while before they finally made their way to the counter to pay. As the Demon scanned everything she looked up at Moxxie and Millie. “Your first child?” 

Both Imps looked at her with a slight red on their cheeks. “Well yeah but it's not our” Mox said quickly before Millie chipped in. “Yeah it's his daughter I just helped him” The demon gave them a quick nod. “I see you two are a pretty good team anyway the little one is lucky.” She chuckled at the baby hound in Moxxies arm. 

“Yeah she is” Millie smiled at the demon and took out her demon creditcard. She paid for the cloth and the stroller carrier combo. As they were about to leave the Demon watched after them and said. “Good luck you three” 

Millie and Moxxie smiled at each other for a bit before leaving with a happy little Hellhound in her new stroller as they put the cloth in the small storage area in the stroller. 

As they made their way through the park in the middle of Impcity they watched all kinds of Demons walk, talk and play around them all kind of Imp Families having a nice day.

The Imp pair set down on a bench near a blood fountain in the center of the park. “Oh the blood is so lovely today” Millie said happily looking at the small Imps playing in the blood. “Yeah it's not lumpy,” Moxxie said shortly. 

“You should still wash the cloth before putting them on Elizabeth and use a softener just in case. You don't want her to rub off her fur.” Moxxie took notes in his head as he watched the Beautiful Imp talk to him again lost in her eyes.

Both talked for over an hour in between Moxxie, gave Eli her bottle and a quick change in a toilet. They binched on the snacks Millie made and bought. As it started to get dark and a bit chilly they both got up and walked back to their Apartments. 

As they were already out of the park a Larger Demon jumped in their way holding a knife at them and Yelling. “Give me your money bitches”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep im that mean i give you guys a clivehanger. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please leave a review and some Ideas for Future Chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took m a while and im sorry i was quite busy the last few days so here you go hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> And also thanks for over 1500 hits i really cant believe it you guys are crazy. 
> 
> Im not the creator of Hazbin Hotel or Helluva Boss in anyway, shape or form.

Moxxie froze in shock. The knife was long and sharp it's blade was shimmering in a metallic look. “Come on Pussyboy hand over your wallet!” The demon demanded. It was ages ago since moxxie was robbed the last time. He knew to stay away from certain parts of Impcity. “I don't have any money on me” He stuttered in panic. “Bullshit i saw you two earlier leave a store after buying a shit ton.” The demon yelled.

“What about you princess, any cash?” Now the knife was pointed at Millie. She stared back at him with a cold look on her face. “I won't give you any even if I had it.” Millie told him coldy that did not please the demon but he had a smug expression on his face now. “Feisty little thing aren't you? That's how I like my bitches.” 

His dirty hand tried to reach for Millies cheek as Milie snapped at his hand like a wild dog. “Don't touch me, you waste of blood and organs” She yelled in her southern accent. 

The Demon tried to swing at her with his knife as Millie dotched it with ease leaving Moxxie a bit in Surprise. “You have spirit. I would love to break you slowly” The demon laughed. “You can try if you dare.” The demon swang at her again, missing her by an inch this time as Millie grabbed his arm and turned it in an unhealthy way. Moxxie could hear a small crack which gave him strange shiffers as he saw the sparkle in Millies eye. 

“You stupid bitch” He tried to punch her with his free arm but missed again as Millie gave him a kick to the stomach. “Aah won't let you rob me or mah fellow over here.” It seems as she wasn't concentrating on it that her southern accent got more obvious. And it was fucking cute Moxxie thought to himself. 

As he heard another unhealthy crack the demon let go of his knife as Millie picked it up. “Aah gue-ass you dropped this here me Help ya a bit.” She spat out as she rammed it in his side as the demon screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. 

“Let's go Mox and git the babe home” She said as Moxxie totally awed for her in this moment. The way she stood up for herself, how she didn't waste a moment and the way she… Hurts people, it gave Moxxie chills but good ones. 

“Sure Millie” He followed her to push the stroller. “That was so..” Millie looked at him as her eyes dropped. “I know it's not how I should behave, I'm sorry Moxxie.” Her accent was again a bit less obvious as she calmed down. Now it was his time to hush her with a finger on her lips. “No. That was awesome how you beat up that guy. I never saw something like this before.” He smiled at her as she looked up at him. “Really?” She asked slowly. “Totally” He said softly as both were inches away from each other as both seemed to wait for each other to make a move as a small cry got their attention. 

As both took a look into the stroller they saw a sad baby hound. “Well I guess we should head home. It's getting pretty late for her” Moxxie said as he coughs a bit to get his cool back again. “Sure it's getting pretty late. I got Work tomorrow sooo” She said and smiled as both made their way to Moxxi's Apartment. “Do you wanna come in for a quick coffee or so?” 

Millie shook her head. “it's nice but no i have to go sorry Mox” She smiled at him and gave his shoulder a squeez. “Maybe some other day” Moxxie gave her a nod and looked at her as she walked away with his eyes on her perfectly shaped butt. He shakes his head a few times before pushing the stroller into the Building and taking the baby carrier with the hellhound out and walking up the stairs.

Moxxie made Elizabeth bed ready and gave her the last bottle for now before putting her in her bed and. “Good night my little Pup.” He said softly as he rubbed her cheek and watched her drift to sleep.

He softly stepped away and flopped on the couch in the living room closing his eyes thinking about the day. The Interviews he had the talk with Millie and then the whole thing in the gun factory. Should he take the job it would be a stable income again but then it was a business he didn't like. The idea that his work could lead to people getting killed gave him a cold feeling on the back. 

And then he felt hot again as he imagined millie in her towel again bending down in front of him softly touching him and asking him if he is alright. “Oh crumbs,” He whispered, pushing his face into the couch. Millie was his friend. He can't have this though it's wrong.

Then his mind wandered and he saw Millie as she beat up that demon with ease how she just went feral in a blink and hit made him even hotter that woman was poison for him. But he loved it. She took what he knew and believed and threw it out of the window the moment she stabbed that guy with his own knife he felt his knees getting weak but in a good way. 

He sat up and looked around in his apartment for a bit before he saw his guitar and picked it up. “Oh I can't sleep right now im to worked up” He mutters to himself as he sets back down on the couch as he tuned the guitar. “It's been quite a while since we wrote a song together.” He said to his guitar as he started to play it softly trying not to make too much noise. 

Pulling on the strings felt nice as he was once again lost to his thoughts. The few nots soon combined and out of them formed a melody. “That sounds good” He smiles and keeps going as he softly stomps his feet to the rhythm. 

Then it came over him as he jumped up and searched for a pen and paper. As soon as he found it he started to scribble down notes. “That's good” He didn't feel that much energy in a while. 

After thirty minutes he had the melody and notes written down as he played the song once again but this time he couldn't hold his mouth shut as he started singing. 

Oh what a thrill, when the crimson starts to spill  
And Millie goes in for the kill  
She takes away my breath  
She's the angel of death, for me  
Oh, Millie!

She's a queen  
It's like a dream  
When I hear her victims start to scream  
In and out of the sack, she's the maniac for me  
Oh, Millie!

He stopped for a moment. He can't fall for her, he will get hurt again. Putting the guitar and papers next to the couch he just lay down again as he drifted to sleep. 

Moxxie found himself in the same field he dreamed about yesterday. He took in the cool air as he watched the few clouds move across the blue sky. “I can get used to this” He whispered to himself. 

A few soft steps grabbed his attention as he looked over to a Millie standing a few feet away from him. Her black hair fell open on her shoulders as she stood there in a long black dress which was slightly turned around the legs showing off her red skin. 

Moxxie stared a bit at her for a while before he swallowed and stood up walking over to her. “M..Millie?” She smiled at him and pressed her finger on his lips. “Psssh” He blushed as he nodded at her. Millie sat down and Moxxie did the same as Millie laid her head on his shoulder. 

It felt nice just sitting there feeling her warm head on his shoulder as they both watched over the field of golden flowers. Their paddles softly danced through the air. 

Something catches his attention. It looks like something is moving through the flowers. It made its way near them. As it was close enough he could finally see what it was. He saw two pointy and fluffy ears come towards him. 

The flowers gave a few to a slightly grown up Elizabeth about three or four years old he thought. The Hound ran to them as Moxxie stood up and opened his arms for her. SHe jumped in his arms for a hug and the overwhelming warmth of her body and fur melted Moxxi's heart. 

Has Millie stood up and smiled at them and put an arm around his shoulder he knew deep inside that he wanted this. 

A Family the warmth and care he missed for so long. 

As a tear ran down his face the clouds seemed to shift as the sky took a deep red. Moxxie stared at the flowers wither away and fell to ashes as the ground crumbled. 

As he looked at Millie he saw her melt away in front of him. He put Elizabeth down and tried to get a grip on Millie but she ran through his fingers like sand. Only a puddle of red and black was what remains of her. 

He looked at Elizabeth and his breath hitched as he saw her take the same fade he tried to get a grip on her fluffy fur but it was to no avail. The ground cracked more open more and he started to slip. 

Tears filled his eyes as he started to fall down the cracks into the darkness he felt the sickening sensation of the force going through his body. He started to the gray of the floor under him as he got quicker and quicker to the ground and then he hit it. 

He jolted awake and looked through the dark of his living room. Moxxie could feel the cold sweat running down his back. “I'm alive” He breathed shortly. He couldtn go back to sleep. He got up and looked for Elizabeth. 

He felt relieved seeing her still in her bed. “Just a nightmare” He whispered. He made his way back to the living room. It was 5am in the morning. Mox helped himself to a bit of toast and cereal before sitting down on the couch and looking on his phone. 

He had a new message from Millie. After opening the chat he read it. “Hey Mox sorry about yesterday i didn't want you to see that” He smiled at it he didn't care about it. Typing back. “No worries Mill all cool like i said it's really awesome to see that you can fight back like this” 

He put the phone away for a moment before it vibrated again. Picking it up he saw a new message. “Ok then I'm glad. Up so early?” Moxxie smiled as he typed back. “Yeah had a nightmare so I thought I got an early start” Sending it he watched his screen for a bit.

“well ok so you going to winchester today?” He frowned a bit. Still not quite sure if he should take the job. “IDK to be honest. It's a good job I guess but it's not really the kind of company I thought I would ever work.” Letting out a long sigh he looked back at the screen. “Well you don't have to do it but you should think about Elizabeth for the moment.” 

Looking to the door of the bedroom he knew that Millie was right. “I will take the week of trying. I mean I can still quit afterwards I guess.” He presses send. “That's the Spirit Moxxie. I'm sure you can do this.” He smiled seeing the emojis after her message. 

“Why are you up so early?” He texted her next. “Well to be honest i felt bad about yesterday you know stabbing a guy in front of you?” Mox scratched his horn. “Like i said it's cool really no hard feeling.” Putting some emojis at the end he again pressed on send. “I still wanna make it up to you thow.” He blushed a bit at this message. “Well I would have an idea.” He sent her a wink emoji with it. 

“Oh so let's hear Mister Pretty Normal?” She send back. “I would love to invite you over for the weekend so we can have a little dinner together.” His breath hitched a bit as he pressed on send. 

Quite a while came no answer from her and he thought he maybe blew it. He heard a soft crying out of his bedroom and he put the phone down and got up to look for Eli. 

“Hey little one whats wrong come to Moxxie.” He purred softly as he picked her up and rocked her in his arms. “Let's get you changed and fed, little one.” He made his way to the living room table and changed her before putting her a new body on they brought the day before. 

After mixing and heating up the bottle he set down with her on the couch holding the bottle in place for her to eat. He let his gaze fall onto the smartphone. He saw the blinking of a new message. 

After having Elizabeth fed and happy he put her on the floor letting her crawl over the floor as he picked up the phone and smiled over both ears. “Sure sounds lovely, how about saturday 6pm?” He sent back a quick “Sounds great” and then put the phone down feeling the happiness rise in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no credits for the lyrics to the Song "Oh Millie"
> 
> Thanks for reading and please leave a review or ideas down below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I'm so sorry for not Uploading a new chapter for quit a while.
> 
> Second Thanks for over 2000 Hits you guys are insane really.
> 
> I will try to post more often again because writing this chapter made quit fun and i still have so many ideas where i want to go with this story.
> 
> I do not own Hazbin Hotel or Helluva Boss in any shape or form what so ever.

After having another hour of peace with his little hell hound he dressed her up in a simple body to hold the diaper in place. He then put a tiny dungaree on her in a light blue color and a small white shirt. 

“Aren't you the cutest little thing around” Moxxie smiled at her and lifted her up into his arms which made her giggle in delight. “Well I'm going to that new job today and take a look at that so you be a sweetie today ok?” He booped her snoot softly as she laughed at this. 

Moxxie put her in the baby carrier and got dressed herself and looked at him in the mirror wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt under it. He buttoned up his suit and picked up the carrier. And started to make his way to Winchester Firearms. 

As he made his way to the Factory he was thinking about the job he was about to take. It was against his beliefs he had for years but as long as he didn't need to kill or hurt someone or something it was ok at least he told himself this. 

After a short work to the factory with the babystroler he arrived and took a look at the factory waiting for a moment. His mind raced again. “Why am I doing this, it's not what I usually would do?” He heard his inner monolog.

He almost jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around but then he relaxed seeing Millie behind him smiling at him. “Sorry Mox didn't mean to scare you so you are really trying it?” She takes a peak in the stroller and waves at her. “Well yeah i need the money for me and Elizabeth so do i have another choice?” 

Millie softly strokes his arm. “You always have a choice, Mox. Nobody is forcing you if you don't like it, leave it and we can surely find something else.” Moxxie let out a big sigh as he smiled at her. “I will try it and we can talk about it later. Are you free for Lunch later?” He asked quickly and Millie smiled back at him. “Sure thing Mox when you have lunch just come by in the shop and i take my break” 

She made her way to the small grocery store she was working at as moxxie watched after her. “Ok little one lets get it over” He said and made his way inside as he walked through the big double door with the stroller. At the reception he saw that the Imp named Simon Winchester who introduced himself as the CEO was standing going through a stack of papers. 

Moxxie made his way over and coughed politely to get his attention. The Large Imp looked up from the papers and smiled at Moxxie, quite surprised like he didn't expect him to show up so soon. “Well call me surprised Mister Mox nice to see you again.” He came around the counter and grabbed his hand for a strong handshake. 

The large Imp looked at Moxxie again with a big smile. “So i hope you are here with good news for me Mister Mox?” He smiled and looked at the Stroller Moxxie was softly pushing back and for. “And i assume that's your little Hell Spawn in the” Taking a look inside he saw a small sleeping bundle of fur. 

“Well you have quit the interesting taste in Woman i would say?” He laughed and gave moxxie a soft pet on the back. “Well you see she is my” He needed to think for a moment. “Adopted Daughter you could say not real flesh and blood.” Scratching his head he looked up to the Imp.

“Well Family is who you love and care for not what you seem as your blood or semen so the little one is as much your family as much my Employes are for me.” He laughed shortly. “So are you here for work or just to show off your precious little baby?” He grinned.

“Oh yeah i wanted to give it a try if thats ok for you i don't really have a babysitter for the moment.” Moxxie tried to keep up eye contact. “Well like i said it's no real problem you can let the stroller here if you like i show you your office first where you can leave this baby bag and then we three have another tour of the company if you like?” 

Moxxie gave him a quick nod and followed him through the company even in the morning the Imps and other demons were busy at work building parts and other stuff for the weapons. It still had its clean looks and professionality attitude he saw the day before. “So as an accountant for your Factory what exactly is my field of work?” Moxxie asked quickly as they walked down the hallways. “Well you check in our finances and step on my toes when i throw out to much for stupid stuff again” He laughed loudly making Elizabeth shift a bit in her career. 

They ended up at a door where “Finance Office'' was printed on the door. “Let me find that stupid little key” The large Imp pulled out a big keychain and looked threw them and tested a bunch before the door opend wide. “Ah! There we go '' He waved moxxie inside as he tried to take off the key from the big chain. 

Moxxie looked at the office. Family picture stood on a small desk with an old fashioned computer. “Oh I'm sorry Mister Moxxie. I wanted to give them back to his Wife after he was Exterminated but I forgot that.” He put the Key on the desk for moxxie to grab and took the family pictures and put them in a small cardboard box. 

“Well that's your office. I hope you like it. You can decorate it as much as you want or just keep it that way.” Moxxie put down the baby bag with milk bottles, diapers and other baby stuff and took another look around. He had a nice looking chair, a water cooler in the corner of the room and a printer and some motivational posters on the wall.

“It's really nice and quiet” He turns around to look at the large Imp. “Well glad you like it i want you to feel right at home here” Simon softly squeezes Moxxi's shoulder. “So shall we take the tour Mister Moxxie?” After giving him a small nod he picked up the baby carrier with eli in it and followed the CEO after closing his office door and putting the key in his pocket. 

He took him first to the workstations in the big maine room. “Well like i told you yesterday this is the room where we build all the parts that will be later put together into our guns and weapons” He showed him something that looked like a small blacksmith where blades and other metal objects were built. 

He showed him some of the blades and even cut threw some paper like it was nothing. “Sharp as our employees' minds” He joked as a small Imp rolled his eyes behind the anvil. 

“Here we are pressing gun parts and shell casing out of metal” He pointed to a conveyor belt where the casings were dropped on to run to the next workstation that filled and pressed it together with gunpowder and the tip of the bullet that came from another workstation. 

Moxxie looked at the different steps with interest and it all looked so good. “So the weapons and the ammunition are built in the same house?” The CEO gave him a small nod. “That's right we usually deliver the guns we build with a small amount of Ammunition so our clients can test them on the spot” Mox raised an Eyebrow. “But what if the Client tries to kill the Delivery Person with it?” 

“Well you see we have that planned out to all our employees that work in delivery where safety west and protectors so they are bullet proof. Mostly that is and we have a strict call back rule so if our delivery guy isn't calling us back or coming back we well get our guns back.” He said as they walked to the end of the room and to a large double door where “Loading Bay” was written on. 

“And how are you getting your weapons and stuff back when it's gone?” Moxxie asked, still interested. “Well we have our ways but that's not for you to worry Mister Moxxie.” He laughed and walked him through the loading bays where large metal boxes were locked and loaded onto large trucks. 

“This company is really well sorted out” Moxxie said to the big CEO “Well years long of experience i try new stuff and either they stick or we drop them again but you can't just stay still and try nothing new.” He crossed his arms behind his back and walked through the loading bay. 

It took them awhile until they walked into a small hallway. They stopped again in front of a big double door with the words “Cafeteria” above it. “Well here is where we come together to eat and chat. We provide dinner for our employees and I will give you a food cart later. Just fill it out and you get a meal that you prefer.” He smiled and showed the big comfy looking cafeteria to Mox. 

“And what if i want to bring my own food or eat outside?” He looked up to him and the big Imp laughed again. “No problem Mister Moxxie just grab a food cart whenever you feel like eating in the building and give it in before 9am and we get you some food. And you can spend your break time which way you ever like.” 

Moxxie gave him a small nod and walked further with him through the company. “That's my Office and the meeting rooms so if you need someone or me just come up here and knock” He led him back to his own office where a small wagon with some file folders were put on. “I see my secretary has dug up some reading material for you” He gave moxxie a soft pet on the back again. “That's all in and out from the last few days since our acountend died. And some older billings so you can get a feel for the company.”

“Ok so i better get to it then” He rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the key out of his pocket to unlock the door. “That's the spirit Mister Moxxie I will peak in later again when you and your little demon spawn are settled in properly.” He smiled and made his way back to his office leaving Moxxie and Eli alone in front of his new office.

“Well then let's get you in and I will start reading through these folders.” He said to Elizabeth who was still sleeping peacefully in her carrier. After putting it down on the floor and making himself comfy with the folders at his new desk he started reading into the spendings and incomes from the company. 

He was back into his field seeing numbers and how everything connected was really nice again. He started to make notes on a small block sometimes looking over to his daughter if she woke up but she was still sleeping soundly. 

An hour in she started to cry and he stood up and took care of her. After changing her and giving her a bottle he sat down with her again in his chair. As she softly pulled at his face he kept reading into the folders. “The last one took good care of the papers' ' He smiled to himself as he pressed the power button on the pc as it turned on. 

He took the username and password from a post it note pinned to the monitor. He looked through a few folders on the pc looking at the software for his work. After pulling and nipping at his face Eli snuggled up close to his shoulder and fell asleep again. 

Around noon he had a lot figured out and already made a few notes he needed to be disgusted with the CEO if he had time. He stood up and made his way to the carrier to put Eli down so he could have lunch with Millie. The Idea of meeting her again made him so happy.

He picked up the carrier and left his office and locked it and made his way to the main entrance. “Oh Mister Moxxie we need a signature for the test week from you” The large CEO Imp called after him holding up a piece of paper and a pen. 

Moxxie made his way to the counter and read through the paper before signing it. It looked like a normal contract about keeping shut about company secrets and the workstations and other legal stuff. “Enjoy your break Mister Moxxie” He said to him as he walked out. 

He made his way to the small shop across the street and walked inside looking for Millie. “Millie?” He asked out in the shop. 

Behind a shelf a familiar head peaked out and smiled at him. “I'm here Mox but i need another minute to restock this.” He made his way over to her as he watched her restock a shelf he especially enjoyed the view he got when she bent down deep.

As she stood up and looked at him he coughed shortly and smiled. “So ready for an incredible lunchen?” He asked her shortly. “Oh I was looking forward to it. I was fearing that you forgot me” She smiles back softly. 

“Never.” he said shortly and watched her go into the back and come back a few seconds later with a small brown paper bag. “To our usual spot on the bench I guess?” She asked in her southern accent. Moxxie gave her a small nod and made his way to the bench with her.

He put Eli between himself and her and grabbed his lunch. “So Moxxie how is it so far?” He took a bite from his sandwich and looked at her before swallowing. “It's quite nice actually” He smiled. 

“Well i told you that you will be fine and i'm glad that i was in the right this time.” She smiled and gave his shoulder a soft punch. Millie looked down at the small hairy bundle pulling on her work cloth. “What's wrong, little one need some attention too?” She smiled and made some silly faces for her which made her giggle in delight.

“You're really good with kids” Moxxie said softly as he watched both fooling around. “Well yeah like i told you once i have a lot of siblings and they are my world.” SHe put down her food and picked up the baby wolf blowing raspberries on her belly. 

Moxxie watched her with as much delight as Elizabeth had. “I think you could try some different food for her. Maybe some grinded meat or some mashed veggies or something more solid.” She looked at him as she softly pressed the tiny hound to her shoulder.

“I will try it later. I have some powder and bottles still left and it would be a shame to waste them” He said shortly and smiled at her. “But thanks for the tips I really need them” Millie shook her head to this. “No you dont you are really doing great so far she is happy and i never really hear her crying when we are around” 

Moxxie felt his heart warm up a bit as she said that. “You think?” Millie gave him a small nod. “Totally! So about this Dinner you have planned for me?” She grins evilly at him. “What about it?” He said quickly, feeling a bit nervous. “How come?” 

“What?” He said a bit baffelt. “Why you wanna have dinner with me you silly goose” She laughed. “Oh that well as a thank you for helping me” Millie looked down on her legs for a moment as like she was expecting a different kind of answer, “That's really nice but dont over do yourself ok im a simple gal” She giggles as she starts eating again as Eli started pulling on her hair. 

“Elizabeth that's not so nice” Moxxie said as he took the little hound away from her and softly put her into his arms, “Oh i didn't mind Moxxie. It's like i'm back home with my baby sisters.” Millie smiled at him. “Still i don't want her to start pulling and ripping stuff apart” 

“Well she is a child after all so you will not come around that i guess but when you talk to her and tell her why she isn't allowed to do certain stuff and i'm sure you can make it work.” She smiled and watched him handle the baby hound. 

“Well i will try my best but i still hope that i can find her real parents” He looked down a sad glimmer in his eyes which made Millie a bit sad inside. “Well let's hope for the best” Her phone was making a small beeping sound. “Oh my break is over soon I need to go sorry Moxxie but maybe we can do something later or eat tomorrow again.”

Moxxie looked at his phone too and gave her a small nod. “Well I would like to take a bit of work home today so I say lunch tomorrow sounds better sorry” Millie gave hima soft smile. “No problem, I like that you are so into it.” She smiles and gives Eli a short kiss on the cheek before walking over to the shop. Moxxie realised that he stared at her butt again and he stood up and walked back to the factory and to his office to get some more work done.

Moxxie got through another stack of papers before he left work this day to go home feeling quite exhausted from the work he did. He put the bag down and let his daughter crawl a bit over the floor as he made himself comfy on the couch checking his phone before doing a little bit more work. He lost himself for a few hours before making himself and Eli bed ready to end the day and laying happily down in his bed and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you liked it.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Next Chapter hope you guys enjoy. And yes its a big one the biggest yet but i wanted to have more Stuff in it but i think you guys won't mind. 
> 
> Disclamer: I Do not own Helluva Boss or Hazbin Hotel in any shape way or form   
> I do not own the Song or the Lyrics to The Song "Cant help falling in Love" From Elvis Presley

After an uneventful night Moxxie woke up early in the morning to Elizabeth screaming . He took her out of her bed and walked with her in his arm over to the table to give her a change.

After that was done he made her a bottle ready and fed her. He would buy some meat and veggies, maybe some mashed food later that day for her. Moxxie put her on the ground next to her few toys she had and watched her with delight touch and feel everything before she put it in her mouth to chew on it. 

As Elizabeth was entertaining herself at the Moment Moxxie took the time to lay back a bit on the couch. He started to watch some random videos he found on Demontube. After a short while a flashing ad grabbed his attention at the bottom of the screen it read. "Is your baby healthy? Better get it checked today" He looked at Elizabeth as she crawled around the apartment with a toy in her paw almost crawling into walls, chairs and tables before turning a few inches before them. 

Moxxie moved to sit upright on the couch watching her a bit as he softly whistled and he saw Elizabeth ears twitch a bit in his directions.

He never thought about having her checked but it would be a good idea for sure he only needed to find a doctor first. 

He let out a heavy sigh before he opened the search engine in his phone. He looked up a few baby related things before so there was no wonder why he got an add for baby healthcare. 

He wouldn't take any chances this time he directly looked for a doctor specialised on hellhound and hellborn creature's. 

It took him a while but he found one that looked good. On the homepage of his clinic was a picture of a mixture of what looked like hellhound and Imp employees and a large Hellhound was standing Infront of them all in a doctor's outfit smiling at the camera.

On the website itself was an article how he became one of the best working doctors in hell being the for every hell creature there is.

He wrote down the number on a piece of paper to call it later from work as it was still too early for anyone to be working right now.

So the few Hours before work passed as Moxxie dressed Elizabeth up in a cute little black dress with bones on it. He knew that the dress would be dirty by noon but he didn't care that she still looked adorable in it. 

He made his way to work having sat his mind off looking at the workstations once again to get a better feeling for the work cycle's.

Moxxie made his way to his office and unlocked the door before putting Elizabeth on the floor so she could crawl around a bit as he sat down to do some work. 

It was an hour in as he heard a knock on the door and a quite good looking female Imp opened the door peeking her head inside.

"Oh hey there I'm Raven would you like some coffee mister?" She asked politely before resting her eyes on the baby hound staring in her direction. "Well hello there little one aren't you the cutest little thing"

Moxxie smiled a bit hearing someone compliment Eli like this. "Well I'm Moxxie and this is my..." He looked down at Eli for a Moment. "Daughter Elizabeth" He smiled at the female Imp.

“Well it's really nice to meet you Moxxie and you as well Elizabeth” She smiles and pushes a small coffee wagon inside the room the smell of coffee filling Moxxi's nose holes. “Could I interest you into a hot steaming mug of Coffee?” 

Moxxie gave her a nod as she grabbed a mug from the wagon and purred him a coffee. “YOu got milk and sugar?” He asked shortly. “Sure thing one or two pieces?” 

“One please. So is that all you do here?” Moxxie asked as she put the Mug down in front of him. “Well not quite, I do this in the morning going around offering coffee before I go back to my table and do my work. It keeps up the good mood in the company. You should see the days when I'm sick. I heard stories” She giggles and leans on the doorframe. 

“Well you are my life safer today” He smiles and takes a sip from his Coffee before smiling at her again. “Wow that's pretty good what brand do you use?” Moxxie asked quickly looking on the wagon but not seeing any boxes or cans with powder. 

“Oh it's freshly grinded everyday. I take the time for it and the boss even gave me permission to not Clock out while i do this so it's a win win i guess. Making people happy and getting paid for it” She smiles and looks back at Elizabeth. 

“Your daughter is quite cute, it must be hard being a single dad?” She looked back at Moxxie with a simpatic smile. “Well yeah but Mister Winchester was quite nice he didn't even care.” He looked at Eli for a moment. “Even if i don't know a bit about guns and stuff” 

Raven chuckled a bit. “Well you are our new accountant you don't need to know stuff about guns you need to know money and i think you can handle this.” She smiled and looked at her clock. “Well i will keep going see you tomorrow i guess” She kneeled down and smiled at Eli again. “And you be nice to your Daddy ok little one” Raven waved goodbye to him and walked off with her wagon. 

Moxxie looked a bit after her and closed the door she left open. He picked up his daughter and set back down as she started to grab at his face. “I love you too” He giggled as she started to pull on his hair. 

He got back to his work with her in his arms starting to make an excel document where he put in the in and outs from the company to see if there were red numbers. It was around 10am as Mister WInchester poked his head in. 

“Well hello there Mister Moxxie quit busy at work i see?” He walked into the office looking at the Imp and the baby hound in his arm. “Are you getting acquainted with your work?” The large Imp asked.

“Yeah quite good actually. I took some work home yesterday to get a better feel for the company and now I put all things we do in a document to compare the last years” Moxxie said as he looked at his Boss. “Well that's the Spirit you think you can show me some of your findings around friday? We have a meeting there and I would love to have you there showing off some good Numbers” He laughed. 

“Well” He looked at the Calendar on the wall. Friday was only 2 days away, it being already Wednesday. He couldn't believe it. He found Elizabeth on Sunday and it took him the whole day looking for an orphanage for her just to end up at the 24/7 Shop where Millie works at. He then needed Monday to find a new job that worked really well but without millie he would still look for a job. Tuesday was his first day at the new job that went really well and now it was wednesday. 

“I guess i can work this out” He smiled at the large Imp. “Oh and Mister Moxxie is it possible for you to find a babysitter for that day? The Meeting can take a while and a baby could interrupt it a bit.” He looked at Moxxie.

“I guess i can find someone for friday” He scratched his head a bit looking down at his hound. He didn't know he would be without her so soon again even though it is just for a few hours. “I'm sorry if it's a bit short notice” He said shortly. 

“No, it's fine, I can't take her to work everyday” He said shortly and pressed her to his body. “Well i let you get back to your work i see you on Friday around 8am in the meeting room” He said and made his way out closing the door behind him. 

Moxxie got back to his work for a while before he grabbed the Phone from his desk and made a call to get an appointment for Elizabeths check up. 

He put the Phone to his ear as he heard someone pick up talking in a calm voice. “Hello there you are connected to the Doctors Office from Doctor Lupus. How may i help you today?” The male voice asked. “Hello my name is Moxxie. I wanted to make an appointment for a check up.” He answered shortly. “Sure Sir may i ask what species of Demon you are?” 

“I'm an Imp but it's for my Daughter she is a Hellhound around a year old” Moxxie told the Man on the other line. “Oh one moment please i gotta check something real quick” Moxxie heard how a waiting song was played. 

It took around a minute or two until the music stopped. “Hello?” The male voice asked again. “Yes?” Moxxie asked quickly. “We would have a check up appointment open for this afternoon around 4pm if you like?” Moxxie was quite shocked that he got an appointment so early. “Wow thats fast sure why not as soon i get her checked up the better.” 

“Well then Mister Moxxie i write down today 4pm make sure to bring all papers you have for her” He said quickly before he said goodbye to Moxxie. “I don't have any Papers for her” He looks down to her daughter. “We need to get official papers for you” 

After that he put her back into her carrier so she could take another nap. He watched her for a while before taking her outside and making his way to Millie. He peaked in the store and saw Millie already walking to him and he smiled. “Hey Millie” 

“Oh hi Moxxie ready for Lunch?” She asked to take a look into the carrier. “Had an exciting morning?” She smiled at him. “She was awake until half an hour ago so yeah i guess it was for her” He laughs and walks Millie to their usual spot. 

“So how was your morning Millie?” Moxxie asked and took a bite from his sandwich. “Well it was quiet. I was looking forward to our lunch today. It was quite boring in the shop today.” She smiled and also took a bite from her sandwich. 

“Well sorry for the boring morning but im kinda happy that i'm the highlight of your day so far” He laughs softly. “And what about you Moxxie?” Millie smiled at him. “Well I have an Appointment for Elizabeth later. I want her checked up and maybe get some papers for her.” He shrugged. 

“Oh ok today already?” Millie looked surprised it must have been the same look Moxxie had earlier after the call. “Yeah i was as surprised as you are now” He grinned. “But i'm not complaining as soon as i get her to a doc the sooner i have my peace.” He softly brushed some fur out of her face smiling at the hound sleeping in peace.

“I believe that too and it's better to see if she is healthy” Millie smiles and looks at the clock. “Man time rushes when i talk with you.” She smiles and gets up. “Text me when you know more about our little sunshine” She waves goodbye and goes back into the shop. 

Moxxie made his way back into the office as he got back to work to prepare his presentation for friday. His work was cut short as ELi started crying for no reason. He fed her and he changed her. He was softly rocking her in his arm but she wouldn't stop crying. 

After another hour she was still crying as he let out a small sigh. “What's wrong baby?” He hums as he keeps rocking her. Desperate for her to calm down he picked up his phone and texted Millie. 

“Millie I need your help Elizabeth is crying for an hour and I don't know what to do” He texted quickly hoping for a quick answer. Moxxie stared at his phone as he kept rocking her in his arms. He didn't know where the energy came from to scream so loudly and long. 

The words Millie is Typing caught his attention as he softly pated Eli’s back while leaning on his shoulder. “You tried to sing to her that worked charms the last time” The Message said and Moxxie looked down at the little hound. “I dont have my guitar with me.” 

He let out a sigh as he was thinking of a song to sing for her and he thought that the slow one last time worked wonders so he thought of a new one and to his mind came “Can't help falling in love with you” From Elvis.   
So he started to hum and then to sing. 

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

He hummed a bit after that but the baby hound was happily asleep in his arms. Moxxie looked at the clock realising it was almost time to go home. The last one and a half hour was spent trying to calm her. 

After putting her in her carrier he tried to get some work done for Friday. The deadline gave him quite the trouble he wanted to impress but how? The Company was running smooth at the first glance so what to do what to do. He decided to take a tour through the company again tomorrow to get a better few again.

He packed up half an hour later and grabbed Eli's carrier to leave the company. As he made his way out of the entrance he saw Mister Winchester waving at him so he made his way back to him. 

“Good thing i saw you there Mister Moxxie” He said as he gave him a small carry on bag. “Here is your laptop i mentioned a few days ago so you can do some work from home when you or your pup is getting sick” 

“Oh well thank you. I will take care of it and use it well. Just tell me when you need it back” Moxxie smiled and put the bag in the storage area in the stroller. “Well just do the updates regularly and don't look up porn and the laptop should be good” He laughed and smacked Moxxie on the back before saying goodbye and leaving him. 

Moxxie made his way home to refresh a bit and make a new bottle before making his way to the doctor for Eli’s appointment. He put her down on the floor. She woke up somewhere on the way home but didn't start crying again. 

He texted Millie that the singing worked wonders again. She replied with a simple “Told ya!” with some Smileys that sticked out their tongue. He changed Elizabeth and put some different clothes on her this time. He decided for a simple gray body and put a small black sweatpant on her with a gray top with a little demon bunny on. “You are so cute i could eat you right up” Moxxie booped her snout which made her chuckle and it was the cutest chuckle he ever heard.

He packed up his things again as he put the laptop on his bed for later. Moxxie checked if he had everything he needed as he picked up the carrier with eli in it and made his way to the doctor on the other side of Impcity that will be quite the walk he thought. 

And it was quite the walk. It took him almost an hour through the travic and busy streets. But he was still on time having around ten minutes left until he was ordered there. He left the Stroller in the entrance just taking his back and the carrier. 

As he entered the waiting room he was shocked to see so many hellhounds staring at him. There were three females sitting on chairs with what seemed to be a baby around the same age Eli was. A large muscular hellhound in the back of the waiting room playing with his around two year old son he thought. And the staff were all Hellhound nurses.The waiting room was decorated nice with many pictures of Hellhound pups and families he could make one out to be the doctor of the clinic. Moxxie made his way over to the receptionist and the Black and White hellhound stared at the Imp for a moment before seeing the small bundle of fur in the carrier and relaxing a bit. 

“Hello There you have an appointment?” The female Hellhound asked nicely wearing a clean white nurse outfit with a nametag on her chest saying “Nurse Belarosa” Moxxie gave her a small nod. “Eh yes for my Daughter i called earlier” He pointed into the carrier. “Ah yes then you must be Mister Moxxie I presume.” She placed a paper on the counter. “Please fill this out for you and your daughter so we can file you into our system.” She said shortly after putting a pen on the paper. “Oh of course” 

After grabbing the Paper Moxxie set down next to one of the female hellhounds who looked at him, it was still strange like he didn't belong there and well he had this feeling too. He started to fill in Names and all what was requested but he needed to leave some things blank when it came to Elizabeth because he simply did not know what to write down. 

He watched some other Hellhounds leave what he thought was the doctor's office as they as well stared at him strangely. He sat there for a bit before he heard a nurse call his name. 

He made his way into the Doctor's office a bit nervous. The large Hellhound he already saw on the homepage and some pictures in the waiting room turned around to him. “Well hello there you must be Mister Moxxie with your Daughter” He took a look into the papers Moxxie gave back to the receptionist. “Elizabeth, well it seems there is some information missing?” He raised his eyebrow. 

“Well you see” He felt nervous he knew this hellhound could rip him apart in two. “Well I found her in a backelly after the last extermination with no one around and I took her in. I tried to give her to an orphanage but no one wanted her.” He said quickly as he breathed out. 

“I see could you get her up on the table and out of her cloth i wanna check on her real quick” Moxxie felt his ice cold blue eyes pierce him as he took Elizabeth out of the carrier and placed her gently on the check up bed as he took of her body and the cloth leaving her in her diaper. 

He heard a soft grumble from the big Hellhound as he checked her looking at her eyes, ears, mouth and other things. “Well sorry for the harsh welcoming” He said after the check up. “Im Doctor Romulus Lupus.” Moxxie found it ironic that his name literally translated to Doctor Wolf Wolf but he kept that to himself. “So you told me you found her?” He asked again as he walked over to the Cabinet Files in the back end corner of his Office. “Yes she was laying all alone in a cardboard box between an drugstore and a bakery wrapped in a towel with nothing else then her diaper on” 

“I see,” He told Moxxie as he searched for some papers in the Cabinet. Moxxie took a moment to look at his daughter who was looking around in the large sterile room. He took in her light gray fur she had all over her body with some white spots on the end of both her ears and her hand and feet. She had a large white heart like shape on her back and her big red eyes were looking for something he thought. 

The large hound put down a file and pulled a chair for both Moxxie and himself from his desk. “Sit” He said shortly and Moxxie did not comply. “Alrighty then” He said shortly and set down. “Ok Mister Moxxie, how do i put this?” He said as he pinched the bridge between his eyes. “I had the fear that this will happen” He opened the file and Moxxie saw a picture of an even smaller Eli on the check up desk. “I had her and her Mother here a few Month ago. She was born at the beginning of last year.” 

Moxxie looked at him and then at Elizabeth. “When exactly?” He asked. “Next Month around the 10th so.. February the 10th.” Moxxie was happy to at least know her birthday. “So why was she abandoned by her Mother?” Moxxie asked, looking at the hellhound checking the file. “Well I don't know for sure but when she brought her the first time I made some simple tests and her eyesight made me worry I did some more tests that day and came to the conclusion that she is almost blind.” 

Moxxie felt like he was hit by a semi truck hearing this. He thought back to earlier today as she crawled around only dodged the couch and chairs a second before she would hit them and then she seemed awfully touchy even for a child and she seemed to always look for something. “You must be wrong?” He asked, a bit stunned. “No sadly I'm not , that's what her Mother asked too.” He looked at the baby hound on the desk and picked her up. 

“Well i tell you what i will try to find her Mom and talk to her. Maybe that's all a misunderstanding” The large hound told Moxxie and he could only nod. “Do you know her well?” He asked looking at Elizabeth in his arms. “Well i know the Hound pack she used to hang with. I will see if I can find her there.” He pushed a paper to Moxxie. “Please write your number down so i can contact you and do me a favor.” He said as he put Eli back in Moxxi's arms. “Take care of her and when she is too much for you to handle, call me before you give her away. I think you are a good guy don't prove me wrong” He heard him growl under his smile as Moxxie wrote down his number quickly and handed it to the Hound. “Do you have any other questions?” The large hound asked. “Yeah some mandatory things about hellhounds would be great.” Moxxie scratches the back of his head. Dr. Lupus laughed and picked a book out of a small shelf. “Here you go there should be everything in it what you need to know for now” 

He took a look at the cover. It was a simple one with a tiny hellhound on it and the words. “How to Raise your pup. A hellhound guide to Parenting” He looked at the big Hellhound. “Thank you. I hope that you find her Mom as much as I already love her. I think she would be better off with her real parents and well under other hellhounds.” 

The large Hellhound shakes his head. “Well I see that you care for her already. Most people had left her in the alley or Satan knew what they had done to her. So for now I trust you with her until i had a talk with her Mom” He let out a sigh as he watched Moxxie dress her again. “So you said you had her here already, what's her name and do you have a birthsetivicat?” He picked up Eli and looked to the Doctor. 

“Well all i have is in this file and at the time i first had her here she didn't have a name so whatever you find fiting is the best i guess so far.” Lupus told him as he made some copies of some of the Papers. “You told me the name you gave her was Elizabeth?” He smirked. “I like it you are lucky that you told my receptionist that she was a hellhound. I would have put you on a long waiting list for being an Imp no offense.” 

“Non taken I get it your Clinic is for Hellhounds mostly so an Imp is not really high up here” He said and put Eli in a carrier. “Take care of her and i'm Sure you and her will be alright” He scribbled down something and gave it to Moxxie. “Here is my Number when something happens with her that is not in the book text me raising a Hellpup is hard and even harder for an Imp.” He took a sniff at Eli. “And by Satan give her a bath when you come home she smells awful.” 

Moxxie gave him a nod and was about to walk out before he felt the large Hellhound hand on his shoulder. “I want her back here in a week for another check up just to be sure you will get an appointment from my receptionist outside take care.” He said as Moxxie left and got an appointment for next week he made his way home some hellhound still looking at him a bit strange. 

He came into his apartment and put Eli on the floor as he himself laid down on the couch looking at the files Doctor Lupus copied for him. There were some basic infos in it like Date of Birth, gender and fur patterns but nothing really they needed. The eye Exam catches his attention. The bad results made him frown. She was almost blind and could only see shapes when there were pretty much in her face. 

He texted Millie about the things that happened this afternoon even telling her about her eyesight. He decided to make a small tub filled with nice warm water and some bubble bath in it in the bathroom. He picked up Elizabeth and took off her cloth before softly placing her in the warm water. The small hound struggled a bit in his arms as she felt the water on her fur. 

“Pssssh it's alright Elizabeth it's just water and bubbles it's all good” He said softly and grabbed a rubber duck from one of his cabinets. “See you can even have toys while you bathe” He said softly as he squicked with the rubber ducky. Elizabeth starred in the direction of the rubber ducky making grabby hands for it. Moxxie gave her the ducky and watched in delight as she started to chew on it with every bite it made a soft squeak. 

Moxxie used a tiny cup to make some water over her head and body as she kept chewing on the ducky. He then rubbed some hairwash into her fur not really having a shampoo for fur at this point of time. Elizabeth seemed to like the soft scrubbing and washing of her fur. He used the cup again to wash off the shampoo from her fur. After lifting her and the ducky out of the tub he picked a towel to rub her fur dry. 

It took him quite a while to get most of the fur dry. She looked a bit lick an exploded pillow after he was done so he took a large brush and started to comb her fur giving him some trouble as Elizabeth made her protest clear by struggling and squeaking. After a while of combing her she looked like a descend pup again as he put her back into a fresh diaper and a cute little pijama with bones on. 

He fed her and then made her bed ready before laying down himself not really paying attention to the new laptop he got for work. He stared at the ceiling thinking about the new stuff he learned today. He had an almost blind hellhound pup that seemed to be abandoned by her mother but she was healthy and he knew her birthday that was good. He turned the light off and turned around not soon after he was fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave a comment and a review.


End file.
